


Bored

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is on his own... and bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: **mmom** 2013 - Day 14

Jack hated nights like this. Zoe was on a sleep over, SARAH was offline having a diagnostic run on her systems by Fargo, and Jack was on call so he couldn't even relax with a beer. The game was just... bad, so he switched it off using the remote, and flopped back on the couch.

Bored.

He couldn't even ask SARAH to play some music, and he'd read every comic in the house and had no plans to search through Zoe's room for anything else to read. Romance novels, chick magazines, and text books on bio... robo... whatever, really didn't do it for him.

But there was a thought... except he'd given away his porn collection when he moved to Eureka, and he had never bothered to start a new one after Zoe turned up on his doorstep demanding to live with him. He didn't want her to find stuff like that in the house, especially as he'd never gotten around to telling her that he got just as turned on by naked guys as by girls. That was one conversation that he really wanted to avoid at all costs, especially as she was bound to figure out that his type was tall, dark, broody and arrogant geniuses... with beards.

Thoughts of sex and Stark brought a twitch of interest that had him groaning because he refused to masturbate in a house that talked to him and could take video even in the shower. Except SARAH was offline and Fargo had sworn that meant no cameras or any other communication devices for the duration, which meant... 

He grinned slowly and rubbed the heel of his hand over his growing erection.

It felt so good, and he let his mind indulge fully, bringing images of Nathan Stark to mind as he rubbed himself through the thin cotton of his boxers, recalling when Stark had shown up at his door while he was taking a _sick day_. Jack had been dressed similarly on that day, in his sleep wear of boxers and t-shirt, and his blue dressing gown hanging loose over the top. It was almost a shame that the others had turned up moments later, and definitely a shame that SARAH had turned homicidal and locked them all in.

Pushing that particular thought aside, he focused again on Stark in his sharp suits and arrogant smirk.

Oh, I would wipe that smirk right off his face, Jack thought, imagining all the ways he could get a reaction out of Stark.

His hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers and curled around his now hard cock, and he let his head drop back as he let his mind slowly peel Stark out of his suit, hand moving faster, pushing aside the material. Licking his lips unconsciously, he imagined sliding to his knees and sucking Nathan's cock, tasting the bitterness of salty precome and tang of sweat. Just the thought of it was enough to take him over the edge and he came hard.

He groaned a moment later when he realized the mess he'd made. Still, it was worth it, he thought as he pulled his boxers all the way off and used them to clean up the mess. He reasoned they were dirty now anyway, and threw them into the laundry chute. Jack pushed to his feet and headed into the bathroom to clean up properly, feeling pleasantly sated and tired.

Zoe was still out, SARAH was still offline, the ball game was probably still terrible, and he had no beer but, at least he was no longer bored.

END


End file.
